


The Blue Blanket

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hermione wanted was her son to be comfortable. Snapshot in the universe of "Not Only a Granger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [O Cobertor Azul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384237) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel)
  * Inspired by [Not Only a Granger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373655) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel). 



> **Disclaimer:** Nathan is mine, the rest is J. K. Rowling’s.
> 
> I thank GeminiScorp for the prompt: "HP - ss/hg but older - blanket." I hope you like it! :0)

“Leave the boy be,” Severus nagged.

Hermione stopped where she stood by the couch and looked intently at her son’s sleeping features. Quietly, she retreated from the room.

Severus barely took his eyes from his book when she walked back in, holding a familiar blanket. He watched more openly as she unfolded the blue fabric and dropped it over Nathan. 

She gently tugged the blanket under Nathan’s chin, belatedly realizing that his feet were uncovered. She pulled the blanked down, but it now reached the middle of his torso. 

Severus rolled his eyes at the frowning woman.

“He’s thirty, Hermione.”


End file.
